


And that makes the pair of us

by Whitticism



Category: Naruto
Genre: Disabled Character, Multi, Tourette's Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 00:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15377046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitticism/pseuds/Whitticism
Summary: In a reality wherein portals exist to allow transport to alternate realities, a pair of teens stumble upon one such portal. Given the secretive nature of these portals, they have no clue what it is. Fully intending to leave it alone they start to leave, only for Alex, who has tourettes, to tic and fall, face first into the portal. Her friend Beth obviously has no choice but to follow, and these are the events that follow.





	And that makes the pair of us

**Author's Note:**

> The depiction of tourettes in this fic is based on my experience having a friend with tourettes who the characters based on. As such it from the perspective of Alex's friend, as I have no idea how to write from Alex's perspective accurately.

Today was already unique before now, I must admit. Given I'd gotten to see Alex outside of a school, and that we've been celebrating her birthday, it's not a usual experience to begin with. It's the first birthday we've gone out for since her tourettes got too bad for her to suppress. So, of course something will go inevitably wrong. Is it too much to hope that it won't have anything to do with the massive, blue swirling mass in front of us?

"Cmon A, we gotta tell someone bout this thing," I say, resigned to a series of ever stranger looks. I turn to walk off, knowing Alex will follow me, stopping upon hearing her yell. Spinning round, I'm just in time to see her face collide with the unknown mass.

" Oh FOR FUCKS SAKE! " Is my violent, verbal exclamation as my body seems to vault itself forward, reaching in attempt to grab her. I succeed only to lose my own balance, sending us both plumiting into the unknown, blue, glue like substance.

\------

Exiting from the other end of the bizzare material is a rather unpleasant experience, like tearing through a thin skin of gloo. As the strange layer gave way, I yelped slightly as I fell a short distance to the ground, landing harshly.

A dull thud next to me indicated Alex had landed also.  
"Alex?! Are you okay?" I find myself yelling frantically. Rushing over to where she landed, I ignore her protests and I check her for the slightest of injuries. Fortunately there's only a handful of scraps, hands and knees and whatnot. Looking up, I attempt to search for signs of civilisation, before belatedly realising my glasses are not over my eyes as they should be. Looking around at the blurry ground, dread washes over me as I realise I hadn't had them since escaping the rather mank blue muck. Bugger.

"Tell me, huh, about it," I heard an ever familiar voice call, realising I'd spoken partially aloud.

"Have you still got your phone and music?"

"Yeah *sniff* I don't lose shit like you," she replies, messing around as we usually do.

"Dipshit," I respond softly, shaking my head lightly, "See anything? I can't see jack shit."

Linking arms, so as to make sure I don't fall on my facing, being blind enough not to be able to make out hazards near my feet properly, and the sudden blur messing with me perception, we set off on a road she caught sight of. As we wander down the path, we begin to speculate on what the blue-glue-transport was. It's clear the best term for use is a 'portal', though our opinions differ on what it is. Alex, ever stubborn, is convinced Merlin is really her father and has used magic to collected us both, whereas I find it clear that we're, at the least, in a highly isolated area of the plant, and at the worst, another reality. We determined quickly our phones are out of commission, bar our offline apps. Fortunately, I still have my backpack, and therefore, two fully charged portable chargers, some spare clothes and food/drink. My childhood love of trees leads a quick deduction that none of the species here are those we have back home, and none I'd ever read about, hence the isolation, or reality theories.

It didn't take long down that path, however, for us to encounter another party. As for whether they're friend or foe, well, I'd rather like to know also.


End file.
